


Why is a Raven like a Writing-Desk?

by Jimblejambles



Series: Teen Titans Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Swearing, i'm the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: Beast Boy had a role to fill and he would play it until the final curtain, even if that final curtain be death itself.





	Why is a Raven like a Writing-Desk?

**Author's Note:**

> "Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front." ~Lewis Carroll 1987

He just had to take the blow for her. Deep down, she was grateful of course. The attack was coming from her blind spot and she wouldn’t have put up a shield in time, but was the outcome worth it?

She let the darkness overtake her as she overpowered the villain until he was also on the brink of death. Immediately after, she turned to face Garfield. The only movement he had made was to collapse on the floor in pain. He was watching her though, a strained smile on his face. His hands were clutching his stomach or at least what was left of it. He would bleed out within minutes. She raced over to him, one hand sliding over his and the over moving to his back. It was useless to try and heal him, but she just couldn’t. She couldn’t let him die. He’s only 15. He’s barely had his first kiss. He has so much left to do. She can’t let him die.

“You’re awfully touchy today, Rae.” He whispered.

“Shut up. It’s not time for jokes.” Raven cut him off. She’d let him joke all she wanted after this, if he made it through this.

“It’s always the time for jokes.” He laughed, but it was cut off by a groan. “Do you think I’ll go to pet heaven or regular heaven?”

“Neither.” Raven bit out, her hands beginning to coat in his blood. “Because. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. On. My. Watch.”

“It’s a shame. I still haven’t beaten Cy at Mario Kart. You’ll have to beat him for me. I can’t let his ego get any bigger.” His breathing was getting more ragged now.

Raven was getting desperate as she realised the wound wasn’t getting any smaller. “You can’t die. Come on. There’s got to be something you can shift into. What about an amoeba? Huh? COME ON BEAST BOY! You can’t die. Please. You just can’t.” Her eyes were beginning to water and she knew her powers were out of control, but all she cared about in this moment was saving him.

“I can’t. It wasn’t an ordinary blow. Guess I can’t steal a life from a cat.” He chuckled. He was wheezing, each word was slurred and stuttered over, yet he refused to let the pain show. He kept that same grin on his face.

“You have to try. Please. Beast Boy, you can’t. You can’t give up. You just can’t. Please, Gar.” She begged, openly crying. She pushed all her magic into healing him in a last attempt, but it was useless. The wound was still as open as when he was first hit.

“I always wondered why a Raven was like a writing desk.” He mused. “Lewis Carroll was right, but he forgot about how both hold the thoughts of another.” He smiled, gently. She frowned for a minute, confused, but then she felt it. All the thoughts he wanted to say flowing into her wrapping her in an embrace. All the pain he had suffered since the day he was born and all the love he has experienced and lost. He was so young, but he was already prepared for death. He could finally be with those he had loved and lost. He could finally hear his parent’s voices again. He could ask Mento if he was proud of him. He could curl up next to Rita again and simply rest. He could joke around with Larry and Cliff again. He could finally be with Terra. He had lost so much, but in his final moments he was the one being lost yet found.

“Fuck. You can’t die. We need you. I need you.” Raven cried, hugging his body close to her. The other Teen Titans were beginning to come into view, having finished things on their side. They dashed over to them when they saw what was going on.

“Hey. Raven. I can’t believe it took this for you to hug me so tightly.”

And with that, he died with a gentle smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I felt angsty and so I wrote this, even though I should be doing my photography work. While I don't like Terra with Beast Boy, I see her as an integral part of his story. Like, Beast Boy has had a shit life when you read the comics, yet unlike Terra, he was able to rise above it and stay good. Also, I got Amazon Prime and it's purely to watch Young Justice as I have yet to watch the first 2 seasons.


End file.
